Machi Kuragi/Relationships
Family Unnamed Mother Kakeru Manabe Since they are half-siblings, the two don't look at all alike. The two don't argue in school, but when he visits her house with Yuki, she is very hostile towards him. Kakeru sometimes uses her as an object of teasing, but usually she deals with it by threatening to strangle him. Despite his teasing nature, Kakeru cares for Machi, doing what he can to help her fit in (albeit in his own eccentric way). Machi, despite her obvious irritation with his antics, proves to be far more open with Kakeru than anyone else, with the only possible exception being Yuki. She doesn't bother to hide her annoyance with him or hesitate to hit him when he makes her mad. Kakeru, in turn, allows her to do so and never gets mad at her, even when she physically abuses him. Yuki Sohma Machi is one of the few who boldly proclaimed her distaste in Yuki, or at least disagrees with the Prince Yuki Fan Club. When Yuki was not chosen as Prince for the school play, Sorta Cinderella, Machi said that Yuki did not meet the requirements to be Prince. Later in the series she becomes attracted to Yuki as he tries to understand her. The two grow close as they learn more about one another. They can relate to each other as they both have endured hardships due to family issues. She even eventually meets Ayame, Yuki's older brother. Yuki understands Machi, as he understands her dislike for perfection, as shown when he breaks a new piece of chalk in one chapter. In another, he promises to make footprints in the snow with her. Yuki eventually confesses to her, when the curse broke although he had been planning to tell her about the curse. They end up dating and she is given the key to Yuki's apartment. In Fruits Basket Another, they are revealed to be married with a son named Mutsuki between them. Machi and Yuki are a loving couple, who, according to their son, are always smiling happily together. Additionally, Machi is aware of the curse and Yuki's history as the Rat, as she was shown comforting him when he broke down in tears talking about it with Mutsuki. Mutsuki Sohma Friends Komaki Nakao Machi and Komaki seem to have a fairly good relationship. When visiting her and Kakeru, Machi made a point to bring something she knew Komaki would like. Komaki also seems to be fond of Machi, affectionately calling her "Chi-chan". They also seem to relate to one another in that they are both regular victims of Kakeru's teasing. Kimi Toudou Kimi is likely the closest thing that Machi has to a "friend". Unlike with Kakeru, Machi shows no signs of annoyance towards Kimi's enthusiastic personality and Kimi seems to enjoy Machi's company. Kimi is also the only person Machi seems to listen to without objection, even going so far as to follow Kimi's advice on how to get Yuki to call her by name (although Yuki stopped her before she could go through with it). It should also be noted that Kimi never brought up the rumors about Machi, suggesting that she either didn't believe them, or she simply didn't care. Machi seems to have some degree of respect for Kimi, possibly due to her honest and open personality. Category:Relationships